1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector and, more particularly, to a connector provided with a rectangular card and a housing having a generally box-shaped housing space for housing the card.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, connectors which have a rectangular card and a housing having a generally box-shaped housing space for housing the card have been known. The following constructions have been known as such connectors.
For example, a card edge connector 100 has, as shown in FIG. 13, an insulating housing 110, a plurality of contacts 130, a pair of latch members 120, and a grounding auxiliary member 140 made of a metal for elastically contacting with the latch members 120 (as referred to JP-A-2000-208183). Here, the latch members 120 have child substrate holding members, and restore their initial positions, after they were once moved to the outer sides by the turning motion of a child substrate, thereby to prevent the child substrate from lifting.
For example, moreover, the edge connector has lock portions having slope portions, and touches the child substrate to the slope portions and press in the turning direction, so that movable portions are moved to hold the child substrate (as referred to JP-A-9-7692).
For example, moreover, an electric connector has a pair of latch members, each of which includes a taper face sloped from its upper portion to its lower portion apart from its rear portion, and an abutting face merging into the lower portion of the taper face and abutting against a printed circuit substrate member (as referred to Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3,015,081).
For example, moreover, the card edge connector is provided with a skirt outer face. As the card turns, latch members are curved and elastically deformed in the direction apart from the side edge of the card by the cam action of the outer face of the card edge connector. When the side edge of the card passes through the frustum portions of semi-cone of the latch members, the bottom portions of the frustum portions of semi-cone of the latch members are held on the side edge of the card by the restoring force of the latch members (as referred to Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3,040,313).
In the connectors thus far described, however, the slope portions of the latch members to be pushed by the card are sloped from the upper portions to the lower portions in the direction apart from the base portions. Therefore, it is difficult to keep the slope portions sufficient long, the card has to be forcibly pushed in so that it may be inserted. Moreover, the structure for holding the card is so complex that its size reduction is difficult.